KINKS
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry/ Charlie, established relationship, one shot sequel to how it starts


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**This is purely slash, don't like, don't read…**

A few months later:

"Baby, I look stupid." Harry insisted, pulling down the short black skirt, trying to cover himself up. Charlie had finally opened up to him about his secret fantasies and the only reason Harry had agreed to dressing up like a girl was that he had promised that they could do anything Charlie wanted. Clearly, Harry's lover did not agree. Harry could tell that Charlie was turned on, and even if this didn't appeal to him. He was sure that Charlie was going to make it worth his while.

"Harry, you look hot." Charlie insisted, taking Harry into his arms to kiss him passionately. Harry couldn't help but moan into his lovers' mouth when he felt Charlie's erection pressing against him. Within seconds Harry was getting hard and his skirt did nothing to hide his erection. "I want to fuck you against the wall." Charlie whispered against his throat, moaning when he felt Harry's erection pressing against him. Charlie's hands were teasing his nipples as he let out a breathy lightening spell, just in case. Charlie knew he could handle Harry's weight, but he would rather not risk dropping his boyfriend after their orgasms, and he knew this was a possibility.

Considering how lucky Charlie was that this had never happened before, he picked up his lover. Then he used his one hand to roll the condom onto his hard dick and without any preparation, lowered Harry slowly onto his erection. Harry and Charlie both moaned, and Harry covered Charlie's mouth to kiss him as they waited for Harry to adjust to the pressure of his lover inside him. As soon as Harry began to push himself down on Charlie's cock, he took the signal and started to move inside him.

"Harder, harder." Harry moaned into Charlie's neck, and Charlie complied immediately. With every thrust, he went harder and faster into his lover's willing hole. Soon, Charlie was fucking Harry so hard that his black skirt was bouncing up and down as the moved, and the feeling of the material against Charlie's skin was driving him to the edge almost as fast as his lover's sweet moans. It didn't take long for Harry and Charlie to reach their climaxed, and Harry screamed out his lovers name when he reached his completion.

Charlie lowered Harry to the floor slowly, still coming down from the high of his orgasm, and took Harry into his arms, feeling his heartbeat return to normal the same time as his own. "Told you it would be fucking hot." Charlie whispered against his lover's skin, kissing his neck. Harry couldn't deny it. "Okay, that was pretty amazing." Harry agreed reluctantly. They cleaned each other up with a quick spell, and realizing they would never reach their room, they both fell to the couch, and Charlie with his arms around Harry, they fell asleep on the couch in the living room, hoping that they had remembered to close the floo, so they wouldn't have any unwanted visitors in their state of undress. They did, this time…

When they woke, it took Harry a minute or two to realize they had fallen asleep on the couch again. This wasn't all that bad in itself, but their couch didn't really have much room and they both always woke up stiff when they had been sleeping there (and not in a good way).

"Harry." Charlie whispered into his ear. "you awake?" Harry shivered at his lover's breath on his ear, and replied: "Yeah, I'm awake." Charlie moved them both into a sitting position and said: "Wasn't it your turn this morning?" When Harry heard this, his body responded almost instantly. Charlie had promised him the next time they could do one thing that Harry had been wanting for a while, and Charlie had never agreed to before. "Yes, but I could use a massage first, this couch always leaves me aching." Harry said with a smirk. "Sure love, let's get to the bedroom then." Charlie replied and Harry was sure he wanted to be with this man for the rest of their lives.

He had been thinking about this for a while, and since Charlie moved in Harry wanted to ask him if he ever wanted to get married. Harry knew that things between him and Charlie were moving fast, they both seemed to want to make up for lost time. "I love you." Harry said as they reached the bedroom, and pulled Charlie into a quick kiss. "I love you too, Harry." Charlie whispered into his ear, not releasing him, but pulling him further into their room and laying him down on the bed.


End file.
